kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Butterfly
Butterfly is a song from the character songs sung by Aoi Hyōdō (Igarashi Hiromi). Lyrics Japanese お気に入りのメイク ラメでキメてvery good これから今日どこ行く? 考えているんでしょ 何となく? ざわめく街 人ゴミゴミのなか はぐれないで ちゃんとしっかりと掴まえて ありふれた日常なんて 窮屈でツマラナイ キラキラしたI'm a Butterfly 羽を広げて 花から花へ 飛んで行っちゃうよ 見つめて Darling Darling この世界中で一番 今 可愛い人はダレ? 教えて だって だって 大事にしてくれなくちゃ どっか遠くへ逃げちゃうから! 可愛すぎるこのバッグ 重たすぎるのがネック 疲れたフリで それとなく… キミが持ってくれて超ラク まわりの視線 またチラチラ気にして 照れてないで ちゃんとぴったりと側にいて ありがちな常識なんて 退屈でダイキライ フワフワしたI'm a Butterfly 甘いハニーも 苦いハニーも とろけさせるよ 見つめて Dreaming Dreaming この世界中で一番 今 大好きなのはダレ? 教えて だって だって すぐ答えてくれなくちゃ チョット意地悪をしちゃうから! サヨナラ Darling Darling どんなに大好きだって 今 告白してもダメ! どうして だって だって この世界中で一番 今 素敵な私だから! キラキラ輝いてく この涙はリアルorフェイク? キミの心そっとノック そのハートを掴んでそっとロック Romaji Okiniiri no meiku Rame de kimete very good Kore kara kyou doko iku? Kangaeteiru ndesho nantonaku? Zawameku machi hito gomigomi no naka Hagurenaide chanto shikkari to tsukamaete Arifureta nichijou nante kyuukutsu de tsumaranai Kirakira shita I'm a butterfly Hane o hirogete hana kara hana e tondeitchau yo Mitsumete darling darling Kono sekaijuu de ichiban ima kawaii hito wa dare? Oshiete datte datte Daiji ni shitekurenakucha dokka tooku e nigechau kara! Kawaisugiru kono baggu omotasugiru no ga nekku Tsukareta furi de sore to naku... Kimi ga mottekurete chouraku Mawari no shisen mata chirachira ki ni shite Teretenaide chanto pittari to soba ni ite Arigachi na joushiki nante taikutsu de daikirai Fuwafuwa shita I'm a butterfly Amai hanii mo nigai hanii mo torokesaseru yo Mitsumete dreaming dreaming Kono sekaijuu de ichiban ima daisuki na no wa dare? Oshiete datte datte Sugu kotaetekurenakucha chotto ijiwaru o shichau kara! Sayonara darling darling Donna ni daisuki da tte ima kokuhaku shite mo dame! Dou shite datte datte Kono sekaijuu de ichiban ima suteki na watashi da kara! Kirakira kagayaiteku Kono namida wa riaru or feiku? Kimi no kokoro sotto nokku Sono haato o tsukande sotto rokku Transliterated by: Chokoreeto Translation With my favorite make-up on The final touch will be some glitter; looks very good Where shall we go today? You can't help thinking about it, can you? Among the crowds of people on the bustling streets Make sure you don't get separated from me hold on to me tightly This all too common everyday life is too constricting and boring I'm a sparkling Butterfly Spreading my wings I might fly from one flower to the next Look at me Darling Darling Who's the cutest in this world right now? Tell me because because You've got to cherish me or I might just run away! This bag is just too cute but it's too heavy for my neck I just need to pretend to be tired in an oh-so-subtle way... And you'd carry it for me, how nice There, you're glancing around again you can't help minding people's looks, can you? Come on, don't be shy get closer to me I don't need that kind of common sense it's too boring; I hate it I'm a light and free Butterfly Melting everything in my path be it sweet honey or bitter honey Look at me Dreaming Dreaming Who's the one you love the most in this world right now? Tell me because because If you don't give me an answer right away I'm going to play a little prank on you Goodbye Darling Darling No matter how much you're in love with me you're not supposed to confess your feelings for me right now Why? Because because I'm the most wonderful girl in the world right now Shining and sparkling Are these tears real or fake? I will knock gently on your heart And I will seize it in my tender lock Translated by: Hazuki no Yume Category:Music Category:Songs